parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters, Inc.
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Monsters, Inc.". It will appeared on Youtube on August 23, 2019. Cast: *James P. Sullivan - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Mike Wazowski - E.B. (Hop) *Boo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Boo in Monster Disguise - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Randall Boggs - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Mr. Waternoose - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Celia Mae - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Roz - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Needleman and Smitty - Gus and Cooper (Wonder Park) *Fungus - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Abominable Snowman - Migo (Smallfoot) *Mrs. Flint - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Thaddeus Bile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Betty - Blanche (Norman Picklestripes) *Jerry - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Small Monsters - Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Tony - Beetle (Kubo and The Two Strings) *Purple Slime Monster - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Kid Monsters doing skipping ropes - Tapirs (Ice Age) *Franky - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Orange Tentacle Monster - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Blue Monster with Teeth - Boomer (Wonder Park) *Ted Pauley - Diego (Ice Age) *Claws Ward's Assistant - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Charlie - Sid (Ice Age) *George Sanderson - Norm (Norm of the North) *Octopus Sushi - Hank (Finding Dory) *Wife and Husband Monsters - Gene and Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Camera Monster - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Yellow News Monster - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Yellow Slug Monster - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Multiple Eyes Monster - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Lloyd (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *One-Eyed Assistant Monster - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Waxford - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Claws Ward - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Monsters with clipboards - Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Sneezing Fire Monster - Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Monster Teacher - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Slug Monster Assistant - Mr. Polecat (Scout and Friends) *Spike Slug Monster - Eddie Noodleman (Sing) *Monster Kids - Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Skye (PAW Patrol) *CDA - Soldier Ants (Antz) *Trailer Folk - Candace and Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Hal (Dot.) Scenes Index: *Characters, Inc. Part 1 - Main Titles/Character in the Closet/Shere Khan *Characters, Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Charactertropolis *Characters, Inc. Part 3 - Characters, Inc./Dave *Characters, Inc. Part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! *Characters, Inc. Part 5 - End of the Day/Vanellope! *Characters, Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Characters, Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime *Characters, Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking Vanellope to Work/Potty Break/Dave's Plot *Characters, Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/E.B. on the Run *Characters, Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Characters, Inc. Part 11 - E.B. Kidnapped *Characters, Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Characters, Inc. Part 13 - Rex Scares Vanellope *Characters, Inc. Part 14 - Banished *Characters, Inc. Part 15 - Nick Rescues Vanellope *Characters, Inc. Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Chase/Dave's Demise *Characters, Inc. Part 17 - Tricking Shere Khan *Characters, Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye *Characters, Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Characters, Inc. Bloopers and Epilogue *Characters, Inc. Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Monsters, Inc. (2001) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Treasure Planet *Smurfs: The Lost Village *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Hop (2011) *Norman Picklestripes *A Bug's Life *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *The Rescuers Down Under *Ice Age Series *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Kubo and The Two Strings *Zootopia *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *Wonder Park *Yin Yang Yo! *Littlest Pets Shop *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Fredinand *Danger Mouse (2015) *Scout and Friends: The Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words *Sing *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Norm of the North 1 & 2 *Antz *Finding Dory *Wreck-It Raph 1 & 2 *Mickey Mouse (2013) *The Emoji Movie *The Lego Batman Movie *Home *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Octonauts *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Arthur *The Star (2017) *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *PAW Patrol *Smallfoot *Phineas and Ferb *Dot. (TV Series) Gallery Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex as James P. Sullivan E.b._hop_2011.jpg|E.B. as Mike Wazowski NEW_Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Boo Baby_Kate.png|Baby Kate as Boo in Monster Disguise Dave the Octopus.jpg|Dave as Randall Boggs Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Mr. Waternoose Yin_happy.png|Yin as Celia Mae Professor Squawkencluck.png|Professor Squawkencluck as Roz 968863_035.jpg|Gus and Cooper as Needleman and Smitty Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube